


Darling, Please

by cathcer1984



Series: Darling, Yours [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Infidelity, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles has sex with Peter.Stiles has a boyfriend.Peter isn't Stiles' boyfriend.But he wants to be.





	Darling, Please

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com)
> 
> More warning clarification in the end note. (Especially on the infidelity tag).

"I'm not going to ask you to leave him."

Stiles jutted his chin out stubbornly. "I don't expect you to."

Peter's head tipped to the side. "No?" He murmured. "What _do_ you expect, sweetheart? For me to fuck you?"

Flushing Stiles glared at the floor. He didn't want to acknowledge this _thing_ between himself and Peter. Didn't want to agree that he kept coming back to the older wolf despite having a great boyfriend. Didn't want admit why, not even to himself.

A warm hand cupped his cheek, thumb brushing gently against the corner of his mouth. "Look at me," Peter whispered. His smile was sharp and his eyes electric blue when Stiles looked up. 

"Kiss me." Stiles demanded.

Peter tutted in disapproval. "Darling, you know you need to ask more nicely than that."

Swallowing, Stiles knew he could end this game between them with a single word. The problem was he didn't want to. "Please, Peter, please kiss me."

Peter's body was moving closer until their chests were touching, pushing together with each inhale. He dipped his head to press a soft, butterfly kiss high on Stiles' cheek. When Stiles' hands curled into the hem of Peter's top the wolf dragged his mouth, barely brushing Stiles' skin, down to press against his bottom lip. Peter sucked it lightly into his mouth and when he pulled back his face was serious.

Stiles was tugging on the shirt impatiently. "Peter." He whined.

"Yes, love?"

Stepping closer Stiles pushed into Peter's space tilted his head back and to the side, submitting to the wolf. The effect was immediate, as Stiles knew it would be. Peter's mouth was on his skin, his lips, teeth and tongue marking up and down his throat.

"I love seeing my marks on you," Peter murmured, nipping at the skin sharply. "I want everyone to know I've claimed you."

"You have, Peter," Stiles panted, hand coming up to grip at Peter's hair. The other snaking around his waist under Peter's top, stroking and digging his fingernails into warm skin.

Peter moaned against his throat. He picked Stiles up by his thighs, urging him to wrap them around Peter's waist. Stiles rocked his erection into Peter's body. "Patience, darling. All in good time."

Soon Stiles was set down on Peter's bed. Peter was stripping his own clothes off quickly. Stiles watched him hungrily. He knew not to touch his own. Peter liked to undress him. He would worshiping Stiles as he did so, pressing biting kiss and kitten licks to the skin he found. He'd stroke soft gentle fingers between Stiles' moles and sigh happily when Stiles was finally, _finally_ naked, writhing beneath Peter.

"How long do we have?" Peter sounded resigned and it made Stiles pause.

"Do you not want to?"

With a smirk, Peter tilted his hips forward cock hard and red and dripping. "Does this look like I don't want to?"

Stiles ran a finger down the underside. " Yes, but-" He shrugged, unsure how to explain it.

"I want you Stiles." Peter explains as he gets on his knees to take Stiles' shoes and socks off. "I will always be here for you in whatever capacity you need." He paused before continuing with a feigned nonchalance, "I simply want to know if I have the time to take you apart or not."

Chewing at the inside of his cheek Stiles reached down to run his hand through Peter's hair and made a decision. "We have all night."

Peter's entire body froze. Stiles could practically see the gears turning in his head. Stiles has never stayed the night with Peter. They played their little game and sooner or later the fucked, they cuddled for a bit afterwards and Peter would stay in bed watching Stiles gather his clothes and redress in silence. He would leave covered with bruises, with Peter's come dripping out of him and rubbed into his skin.

"All night?" Peter clarified.

"Yes." When Peter's eyebrows rose in disbelief Stiles elaborated, "he's visiting his sister at Colombia."

"Ah." Stiles thought he must be imagining the disappointment in Peter's voice. "While the cat is away, and all that."

"Sure." Stiles agreed, softly. Peter rose up and pressed a deep, devouring, kiss to Stiles' mouth. It was encompassing, consuming and Stiles adored it giving back everything he could to the wolf.

**

Stiles isn't exactly sure how he got into a sexual relationship with Peter Hale.

It had started sometime around Christmas. Stiles had come back from MIT for the break. One day when none of the Pack were free and he was bored but Peter was around and somehow they tumbled into bed. It was the best sex of Stiles' life.

Only, he'd left quickly- _too quickly_ \- after not sure what the protocol was for sleeping with a Pack-mate. He figured it was similar to a one night stand- get in, get off, get out, to put it crudely.

The next time they met Peter hardly acknowledged him and it made Stiles angry to be ignored and dismissed. He felt used and hurt. Furious, he'd followed Peter to his apartment to confront him and the games had started. Stiles didn't want to admit he liked Peter, didn't want to admit he wanted him but Peter knew. He could smell it and hear it with his wolfy senses.

Each time Stiles came back from college- for spring break, winter break the odd weekend here and there, he would end up in Peter's apartment pretending he wasn't there to be fucked. But knowing that was the only reason he had showed up.

As for Peter, Stiles assumed he had other lovers... Female ones, he's seen the condoms in Peter's bathroom drawer. They didn't use them so Peter had to be using them with someone else, right? Maybe multiple someones.

Stiles assumed Peter only had sex with him because he didn't have to control himself so much. He could show his super strength, flash his eyes, drag his claws down Stiles' back and thighs leaving shallow grazes that took days to heal. Sometimes during the full moon Peter would be in his beta shift as Stiles rode him. He was always more gentle, softer, during those times. Stiles could never figure out why he'd always assumed that as a wolf he'd be rougher during the full moon, yet Peter never was.

Then one day, the last winter break before he graduated Stiles came back with a boyfriend. Marcus was kind, gentle, _human_. He didn't know about werewolves and Stiles' spark, and he certainly didn't know why Peter barely spoke to him. Stiles wasn't completely sure either. He could make a guess but he didn't want to, ignoring the problem worked for him.

Still, Peter didn't stop fucking Stiles and Stiles didn't stop going to him. Sex with Marcus was good, familiar, comfortable. But sex with Peter was amazing, the best, _breathtaking_. 

And if Stiles had to use a little of his spark to hide the evidence no one but him and Peter had to know.

**

Marcus moved with Stiles back to Beacon Hills after they graduated. Stiles with degree in Computer and Data Science, Marcus had one in Economics. They found a tiny apartment to rent, got jobs and settled into a routine.

Stiles was staying away from Peter as much as he could. Except, he kept running into Peter everywhere. He went for coffee, Peter was sitting at a table reading a book. He went to the library to work, Peter was there tapping away at his laptop. Stiles went to the supermarket and there was Peter cart half-full comparing cereals.

So Stiles caved, he went to Peter and after they fucked he felt like the shittiest person in the whole world. He was the world's worst boyfriend. He was a cheat. Yet, he didn't stop. 

He didn't want to stop.

Then about half a year later, just after their eighteen month anniversary Marcus was going to visit his little sister at Colombia for the weekend. She was doing a showcase or something and he wanted to support her. Stiles drove him to the airport, kissed him, wished him a safe flight and waved goodbye, got in the car drove home to shower before turning up on Peter's doorstep.

**

With a sleepy stretch Stiles rolled his body on top of Peter's sleeping form. The sex had been slow and tender and Stiles had come three times before they curled together and he'd drifted off to sleep. It was dark outside but not late, a glance at Peter's watch told him it was nearing nine. 

Peter was softer, younger looking when he was calm and at peace in his dreams. He got hit with a surge of adoration and affection for the man under him that Stiles found it momentarily hard to breath. Stiles was content to watch him until he woke. 

Fate had other ideas, it seemed. Stiles' phone flashed with an in-coming call. He didn't want to answer when he saw it was Marcus. Stiles' elation quickly gave was to shame, he felt cold, sick and awful.

He let it ring out and a message came shortly after. _ Landed safe and sound. Janice says hi. Sorry I missed you. Love you and talk in the morning xx_

His boyfriend was ringing to tell him he'd landed safe and sound and Stiles was lying in bed with another man. A man eighteen years older than him, a man who had killed people, a man who Stiles loved but didn't want to.

As quietly as he could Stiles got out of Peter's bed, he gathered his clothes and dressed in the living room. Then he let himself out of the apartment the click of the lock sounding extra loud and final.

Stiles thought about Peter waking to an empty bed. The wolf trusted Stiles enough to fall asleep with him, and stay asleep while Stiles moved about in his den. He thought about how Peter would feel when he was promised the whole night and got less than half of it. Stiles told himself Peter wouldn't really care.

He was almost at his jeep when he heard someone call his name. Stiles couldn't stop the traitorous hope from rising but when he turned he saw Scott and Kira waving a wash of disappointment came over him. It wasn't Peter coming after him.

"Hey man," Scott grinned as they came closer his nose wrinkled.

"Hello Stiles." Kira waved again even though he was standing in front of her.

"Hey guys, date night?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "We're both so busy with work it's hard to find the time to be together just us, you know."

"Yeah." Stiles bobbed his head.

"Where's Marcus tonight?" Kira asked politely, eyes flicking toward Peter's apartment building.

"Colombia, visiting Janice. His little sister." Stiles eyed Scott. "You okay, buddy?"

Scott's jaw clenched and he stared at Stiles for a long moment. "You've got to stop doing this, man."

"Uh " Stiles' heart pounded in his chest. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I can smell him on you, all over you." Scott flicked his head towards Peter's apartment. "It's not fair. It has gone on long enough."

Stiles slumped against the jeep. "I know. You're right. Scott. God. What the fuck am I dong? It's not fair, it's so not fair to Marcus."

"I don't give a fuck about Marcus, Stiles." Scott said harshly. "It's not fair to Peter."

Surprised, Stiles looked from Scott to Kira and back again. "Peter?"

"Yes, Stiles, Peter."

"Peter Hale. The man you hate for biting you, the man who went on a murder rampage, that Peter Hale?"

Scott's face got the disapproving Alpha look. "The man who loves you so much he's willing to take the scraps you offer him while you build a life with someone else."

Stiles scoffs. "He doesn't love me."

"Oh Stiles," Kira's voice is soft, her hand comes up to catch his. She squeezed his fingers. "He really does."

"I can't and won't order you to stop as your Alpha." Scott said seriously. "But as a friend I'm asking you to. He- it's killing him Stiles. Not literally, don't look like that. But he's my beta and he's heartbroken. It takes him longer and longer to pick himself up each time you leave. Make this the last time, please."

Stiles is flabbergasted. The idea that Peter loves him is so alien and ridiculous that he wants to laugh but he can't help but hope Scott is right. "I- I promise." Stiles says hoarsely, he should at least do the decent thing and break up with Marcus in person first. "The last time."

"Thank you," Scott claps him on the back. "It's going to suck for a while but it's for the best."

Nodding, Stiles is a little distracted. "Yeah, right." He smiles at them both, "I'll let you get back to your date night. See you guys later."

**

Over the weekend Stiles packs his things into boxes, puts them in his jeep and drives to his dad's. The Sheriff takes one look at his face and tells him his old room is always there for him.

He picks Marcus up from the airport, hugs him but doesn't kiss him. Marcus talks about Janice and her showcase thing the entire ride home, up the stairs and through the door. He stops mid sentence and when he sees the bare bookcases and turns to find Stiles placing his key on the counter.

"What did I do?" Marcus asks.

"Nothing, you... you're great. You are a wonderful, wonderful man." Stiles looks at him sincerely. "You're too good for the likes of me."

"What? No. You're a good man Stiles. I love you."

Stiles feels shitty but he knows this is the right thing to do. "I love you, Marcus but not the way I should."

Marcus sinks onto the couch. "Are you going to tell me you see me like a brother?"

"Fuck no," Stiles laughs a little sadly. "You're like a really good friend, I have sex with sometimes."

"Is that the issue?" Marcus clarifies when Stiles frowns at him, "sex. We haven't had it in a while and-"

"It's not sex." Stiles amends, "it's not sex with you."

Marcus rubs a hand over his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I haven't been faithful." Stiles admits and the devastation on Marcus' face is awful to see. "I've been sleeping with someone else."

"Who?" Marcus demands. "Is that why you insist we use condoms? Because you don't know if you're clean."

"I- I am clean. I get tested regularly, you know this."

"So do I, but you always make sure we use them." Marcus doesn't sound angry. He sounds confused and sad.

"I don't use them with him." Stiles' voice is quiet, sort of half-hoping that Marcus won't hear it.

"Just to clarify here, because I must be going insane. You're using condoms with your boyfriend but not with your piece of ass on the side. Shouldn't it be the other way round?" That's definitely anger in Marcus's voice.

"He's not a piece of ass." Stiles closes his eyes, that isn't the right thing to say. "I don't know what to say. I've been fucking him for longer than we've been together." Stiles shrugs.

"So why get with me in the first place? Or is he aromantic?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know. I didn't have anything serious with him. I still don't. I just know it isn't fair to you or to him. I couldn't keep going on as I was." Stiles moves round to sit on the coffee table in front of Marcus. "I really am sorry Marcus."

"Yeah, me too." Marcus's dark eyes are a little damp but Stiles pretends not to notice. "Who is he? I'll need to prepare myself to see you with him around town."

Stiles nudges him lightly in the shin. "Don't be like that. I'm not going to flaunt it in your face."

"I hope not, not yet anyway." Marcus sighs. "I guess we have grown apart. I'm upset but I'm not surprised. Ever since we moved here it's like we're roommates who share a bed and trade orgasms occasionally. It's both our faults."

"It's no one's fault. These things just happen." He reached out and grips Marcus's hand.

"Is it Danny?" Marcus asks suddenly.

"What?" Stiles laughs in disbelief. "No!"

"Oh good. Cause I might need his help, you know, as a rebound to mend my broken heart." Marcus grins crookedly.

"Heart broken, my ass. We good?"

"Yeah, Stiles, we're good." Marcus and he hug once more before Stiles leaves. He feels lighter than he ever has as he makes his way to Peter's place.

He knocks, and waits but the door never opens. "Peter? Peter, come on. Open up." Stiles knocks again louder. After ten minutes of knocking and no answer, Stiles rings Scott.

"Stiles, make it quick I have a doberman about to give birth."

"Where's Peter?"

Scott sighs heavily. "You promised that was the last time."

"Yeah, the last time I was going to leave. I want to be with him, I want to stay. I love him Scott." Stiles says quietly, just in case Peter is inside and listening. Stiles doesn't want Peter to his hear declaration of love when Stiles is telling it to Scott.

"Christ, you idiot." Scott growls. "He's in Argentina with Cora and her pack. He heard our conversation on the side of the road, woke up to you creeping out and heard you agree it was the last time. He was also pissed I told you he was in love with you."

"He's in Argentina?" Stiles repeats. "But I had a declaration and everything."

"He left on Saturday morning." Scott tells him. "He's been gone three days."

"Fuck!" Stiles shouts. "I have to go to him."

"No." Scott's voice is sharp and firm. "You will give him space. He's not doing so good right now, Stiles. He will be back but give him time and let him come to you. I have to go." Scott hangs up before Stiles can say anything else.

He looks at his phone and makes another call. Unsurprisingly it rings through to voicemail- "This is Peter Hale, leave a message."

"Peter," Stiles sinks down the wall with a hand gripping at his hair. "Peter, please. Please come home. I need to see you. I- I had a grand plan, a whole love declaration. There was going to be blow jobs and an 'I love you'. Did I say that already? I want you." Stiles sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I haven't been fair to you Peter. I used you, I know I was wrong and shitty and I know I fucked up. I want the chance to make it right. To treat you like you deserve. I want to kiss you all the time, hold your hand as you take forever to read cereal boxes and go with the same one every time." Stiles lets out a wet, desperate half-laugh, half-sob.

"I don't want us to have missed our chance. I want to find out what you're like in the mornings, first thing. And learn how you sleep and how long you take getting ready. I want a life with you. I get it if you don't want me anymore. Don't be mad at Scott, if I'd known... I never would have left that first time. I didn't even want to but I didn't know what I was doing. You wanted me, no one had really wanted me like that. No one looks at me the way you do." Stiles pauses.

"I miss you, I just want to hug you and hold you close and have you call me sweetheart and darling and love and oh my god I'm an idiot. You _love_ me. I was so stupid Peter I didn't see it. I didn't see _you_. You hide so much of yourself that I don't know which parts of you are only mine. But me, Peter, I'm all yours. Only yours I promise. No one else. I broke up with him but I had to do it in person. And now you've left. You _left_ for Argentina heartbroken and thinking I don't love you when I do, god Peter I do. I love you. Just, just come home please. Shit, I hope you listen to this and don't just delete it. Fuck. I'm sorry. I'll be waiting for your answer. I'll be waiting for you."

Stiles hung up embarrassed. It took him a while but he trudged down the hallway and back to his dad's place for pizza, ice cream and beer.

**

Whenever his phone went off Stiles jumped at it, but it was never Peter. His dad looked as though he didn't know whether to laugh or pity him.

Stiles went to work, he had dinner with Scott and Kira, he saw Marcus and Danny holding hands at the coffee shop and gave them both a big thumbs up. He got on with his life and about two weeks after his messy voicemail Stiles got a text, well a few, that made him hope.

The first one said: **you're pathetic**.

Quickly followed by, **and an idiot.**

Then, **a pathetic, desperate idiot. Don't fuck up again Stilinski.**

He grinned brightly, Cora hadn't changed much. His phone pinged again with a message. This one made his heart stop, it wasn't from Cora.

It was from Peter.

**I'll be home Thursday.**

Three days. He could see Peter in three days and have an answer.

_ **Do you need picking up from the airport?** _

**No.**

Stiles bit his lip. He couldn't gauge Peter's mood or tone or anything from the texts.

_ **Okay. I'll be waiting to hear from you.** _

There was no reply. Stiles tried not to feel too disappointed.

**

Thursday dawned and Stiles called in sick to work, it was the worst thing he could have done. He had nothing to distract him from the waiting game.

He was up early and cleared out his dad's pantry of expired foods and junk food he shouldn't be eating.

Then he got rid of old takeaway containers in the fridge and moldy yogurt. He didn't even know his dad knew what yogurt was. Stiles' phone chimed. He knew it was Peter, he just knew in his bones that this was it.

Stiles took a deep breath. His hands shook that it took him three attempts to unlock his phone. Peter's text was short, giving nothing away.

**Home.**

With the kitchen half cleaned Stiles shoved things into the bin and grabbed his keys. He sent a quick text to Scott telling him he was going to see Peter and then turned the sound off.

The drive was spent nervously flicking from idea to idea of how this would go. He's thought of a thousand ways Peter could say yes and a million he could say no. He was sweating and shaky, hot and cold and clammy and feeling sick. Stiles was an anxious mess by the time he parked. On wobbly legs he made his way to Peter's door.

He didn't have to knock. Peter opened it as soon as he was there. Stiles saw his nostrils flare and because he was watching so closely he noticed Peter's eyes softening. 

"I love you." Stiles said earnestly. Peter's eyebrows rose a little in shock. "I... Whatever you want, Peter. Whatever you want." 

"What if I want you to walk away?" 

Biting his lip harshly Stiles nodded. "I wouldn't blame you." He swallowed. "Is- is that what you want?" 

"No." Peter stood to the side and let Stiles in. 

They stood facing each other in the living room, as they often had before but it was different this time. No games, no other people, just them- all cards on the table and, for the first time, the potential for more.

"Why did you leave?" Peter asked, voice giving nothing away. 

"You were asleep," Stiles smiled. "I watched you for a little while and it struck me that I loved you so much it hurt." He pressed a hand against the left side of his chest. "You trusted me enough to fall asleep and stay asleep but I figured there was no way you'd love me back." 

"Why not?" Peter stared intently at him. 

"You have condoms." 

With a frown Peter said, "most men do."

"We don't use condoms." Stiles swallowed, "I assumed you were sleeping with others, probably women because of the whole can't carry STDs but can cause pregnancy thing you wolves have going on." 

Peter looked angry. "You assumed from a box of condoms I was fucking women as well as you." 

"Yeah," Stiles felt small and stupid. "So I went and, you know..." He flapped a hand.

"Found someone else." 

He nodded, eyes burning with shame and hurt. He never imagined this is how it would go. 

"You're something else, Stiles." Peter's voice is tinged with an emotion Stiles can't name. "Instead of talking to me, asking me, you start a relationship with some human kid and break my fucking heart in the process." 

"If it's any consolation I broke mine too." 

"That's no consolation at all." Peter came closer, he looked tired and sad. "Why did you not talk to me?" 

"I don't know." Stiles looked at him helplessly. "I honestly don't know." 

Peter had an expression of hurt on his face. "Are you so scared of me that you're afraid to ask something I might get angry about?" 

"No, I'm scared to ask because I'm afraid of the answer." Stiles hugs his arms around his torso. "I'm not scared of you Peter. I was, _am_ scared you'll say no, you don't want any from me other than sex."

"You're afraid I don't want you, all of you," Peter said sadly. 

Stiles nodded, whispering, "yeah."

"Come here." Peter holds his arms loosely by his sides, open and inviting. "Darling, please."

With a half sob Stiles hurls himself into Peter's chest, wrapping his arms around Peter tightly. 

"Shhh, love. It's alright," Peter croons into Stiles' hair, clinging back just as hard. "It'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere, love. You and me, darling." 

"I love you," Stiles whispers into the warm skin of Peter's neck. 

"And I love you too, sweetheart." 

Stiles holds on tighter. Eventually they'll move, they have a lot to sort out and talk over. Stiles thinks they'll make it, now they're finally on the same page. But for now he's content to just hold onto Peter, be wrapped up in him, breath him in and tip his head up for the sweetest kiss they've ever shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Infidelity between Stiles/OMC. Stiles is in a relationship with OMC but still sleeps with Peter.
> 
> I tried, but Marcus didn't want to be mad. He was unrealistically reasonable. He really was too good for Stiles. 
> 
> Comments aren't moderated but if I get another one (unnecessary and awful) like I did on my previous Steter fic I will delete it and start moderating them.


End file.
